Oshitari says 'Niou, I know you are you'
by alicekyli380
Summary: The title is completely random. Ignore it. 'Drop the act, Niou' 'Fine' OshitariXNiou. Rated T for mild language.
1. Lollipop

Okay.. This is a crack pairing challenge from the forum, Tenipuri: Fanfic & Challenge Forum.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the street courts. Not even the lollipop.

* * *

Oshitari Yuushi/Niou Masaharu: Lollipop

* * *

It was a hot hot hot hot hot… well, you get the idea. Day. Yagyuu was walking down the street to the street courts. He was alone, as everyone else was at tennis practice. You see, Akaya successfully pissed off their fuku-buchou, and Niou, being THE prankster, made him even angrier. As if Sanada wasn't angry enough, Murui had to bounce over and ask "Why is fuku-buchou's face all red?" Yanagi was in a corner scribbling away. Not helping. Jackal was.. where was he? Oh right. In the bathroom. And so Yagyuu decided to go out and cool off. He knew he would have to run probably a thousand or a million laps the next day, depending on Sanada's mood. But he didn't care. For once. 

The whole of Hyoutei was at the street courts. At least the regulars were. Why aren't they at the nice and comfy, spacious school courts? Because Atobe-sama had to choose this hot hot day to go see how commoners play tennis. Gakuto was complaining, Shishido was arguing with Gakuto, Oshitari was off somewhere to buy sweets for Gakuto. To help shut him up. Ohtori was trying to stop them bickering in vain. Jirou was... sleeping, of course. Kabaji was holding an electrical fan for Atobe. Hiyoshi was having a debate with himself. About something. Who knows.

Everyone was enjoying (or not) themselves, when suddenly Oshitari bumped into Yagyuu. Or the other way round. Anyways, they didn't fall, due to their superb balance. But unfortunately, the lollipop Oshitari was holding flew out of his hand… and into their hair. Blue and purple hair with a lollipop in between. Yagyuu, always the gentleman, started apologizing.

"Yagyuu from... Rikkaidai, right?"

"Sor- Oh, yes. And you're... Oshitari from Hyoutei. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Where were you going?" asked Yagyuu.

"Oh, the street courts. My whole team is there. I wonder if anyone has killed anyone yet."

Yagyuu laughed politely and said "I'm sure the police would have arrived at my school, considering how much ruckus my team made."

Oshitari smirked and said "Isn't it difficult for you?"

"To..?

"To pretend to be someone you aren't?"

"… Excuse me?"

"Drop the act, Niou."

"… Fine. How the fucking hell did you find out anyway. We did this so fucking many times and no one could tell. You don't even know me and you knew immediately. Damnit."

"I'm not called the tensai for nothing, you know."

"And I'm not called the prankster for nothing, genius."

Oshitari studied Niou/Yagyuu for a whole minute and commented "You know, I think I like the Niou that swears more than the Niou who apologizes."

Smirk. "I'll be going then."

"Yep"

And so Niou went the way to the street courts while Oshitari stood there watching him leave.

End.

Wait.. not yet.. what happened to the lollipop? So… on with the story.

But their hair was still stuck together, and so Niou took one step backwards away from Oshitari and to the courts… then crashed right into Oshitari. Thanks to the force of the stickiness of lollipop.

Their lips connected for a sec. Then Niou pulled away smirking. Oshitari just stood there observing.

"Oops, I'll just be going then" said Niou, smirking and walking away.

"Hey! Aren't the street courts this way?"

"…"

* * *

Please review, and tell me if there are any grammatical, spelling errors. I'm starting to like this pairing... 


	2. Bondage

This is another challenge from Tenipuri: Fanfic & Challenge Forum with the same pairing.

Same disclaimers apply.

* * *

Oshitari Yuushi/Niou Masaharu – Bondage

* * *

"Senpai-tachi, what is bondage?"

It was a typical tennis practice at Rikkaidai. Marui was asking random questions while the other regulars sat around him staring at him in the clubroom. Sanada was late, so they were doing what they should be doing. Skipping practice.

"The state of one who is bound as a slave or serf. A state of subjection to a force, power, or influence. The practice of being physically restrained, as with cords or handcuffs, as a means of attaining sexual gratification. Villeinage." Renji answered immediately.

"Just like what Sanada does with buchou" smirked Niou.

Everyone gasped while Yagyuu scolded Niou. No, actually only Kirihara gasped, as they all knew about their buchous anyway. Except their pure and innocent kouhai.

Just then, Sanada came in and glanced at them wearily.

"We're going to Hyoutei's"

"WHA-?" shouted everyone. Except Renji. And Yagyuu. And Jackal. And Niou. That leaves Akaya and Bunta.

"Atobe called. Don't ask"

And so they all went to the Hyoutei grounds.

"Welcome, Rikkaidai, to ore-sama's tennis courts."

"Aren't they the school's?" said Niou with an eyebrow raised.

"These courts are here due to ore-sama's greatness, power and wealth."

Just then, the Hyoutei regulars bounced over. Or sashayed over. Either way, they came over.

"Hey." Marui and Gakuto exchanged greetings.

"What's a bondage?" They asked simultaneously.

Niou, with an arm draped over Marui's shoulder raised an eyebrow at their togetherness.

Oshitari, who was standing behind Gakuto, looked at them in amusement.

"Now, now, Bunta-chan. You don't want to scare the shit outta our fellow Hyoutei people, do you?"

"Mind you language, Niou-kun. You don't want Marui and Gakuto saying swear words, do you? Not that they don't already." Oshitari said, glancing at Gakuto.

"Whatever you say, dude."

"So what's a bondage?" asked Gakuto, looking hopefully at Niou.

Niou kneeled down and faced Gakuto. "Bondage is when you tie your partner Oshitari up and have sex with him."

"Ooh," said Gakuto and Marui at the same time.

Oshitari frowned and dragged Niou away by the wrist.

"What, I was just giving him an example," said Niou, smirking.

"Yes, but the wrong one" Oshitari didn't sound happy.

Then Oshitari pushed Niou against the wall and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Now, Masaharu, this is called an enjoyable bondage."

Niou simply smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

Meanwhile, at a distance behind them, Marui asked Gakuto.

"Is that also bondage?"

* * *

So... Lame? not bad? okayish? boring?


End file.
